futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Community Scenario
Hi, guys! We are the bureaucrat team, after the "crisis of activity", decided to make the Community Scenario. You can write about anything here, what will happened in the future. Contributors *'Bureaucrat team' **AllianceScoutAiothai **Hexarafi **Derpmaster **Miroslav **Ryan **MK **HAL3000 **Bingers Feel free to add any ideas!!! Miro's Ideas *Russia forms the Eurasian Union. **Altai, Tuva, Dagestan, North Ossetia, Chechnya, Bashkortostan and Tatarstan declare independence. **Kosovo is officially independent. *Germany and Russia go into all out war. *Philippines is expelled from ASEAN. *HAL remembers he is a normal human, not a robot. *A Second US Civil War Occurs. *Australia becomes a superpower. *Nigeria becomes a superpower. *The USA dissolves. *China dissolves. *Russia Dissolves. *EU Becomes a country. *India becomes Pals with Australia. *Kurdistan becomes independent. *Turkey is partitioned, between Kurdistan, Armenia, Greece, Bulgaria and the Ottoman Republic. *Australia takes over all Pacific Nations, East Timor, New Zealand, New Guinea & Pesser Sunda Islands. HAL's Ideas * Miro remembers that he is actually someone else on this wiki...I wonder... * Moore's Law, in which the limit on the size of a transistor reaches to less than 1 nanometer. * India exceeds China around the late 21st century and becomes a superpower, or at least, a great power. * The Second Space Age begins after the Chinese begin to sustain a developing moon-base in late 2020 (Actual Timeframe) * Cyber-Warfare becoming more common compared to Conventional Warfare. * North Korea collapses and reunites with South Korea without a war on the scale of the Korean War. This marks the end of the Cold War. * Robot-Human Relationships start to become a bit more intimidate... * The Maglev System becomes more widespread, and is even used in the future Hypersonic Rail Systems as a means of propelling the rail. * The advent of the Closed-Fusion Reactor * The EU attempting Transhumanism, and either succeding or failing. * Much of Mainland China excluding countries such as Tibet, Xinjiang and Inner Mongolia is claimed by the Republic of China. This will somewhat benefit China in the long term. Less population constraints. * With the advent of FTL Travel, there is a possibility of encountering Intelligent Life, having no Intelligent Life is too improbable. * Attempts on improving living conditions in over-crowded countries such as India and Japan would include capsule homes and modular housing. * World War 3 is averted. * Europe's HDIs, prosperity and cultural impacts will decrease in the late 21st century, due to a multitude of problems. MK's Ideas *ASEAN unites into a single nation, and is a superpower similar to India. *Alaska becomes part of Canada. *Siberia, Karelia and East Prussia achieve independence. *The Nordic nations and Karelia unite into Scandinavia or the Nordic Union. *Tibet declares independence, and unites with Nepal to create the Himalayan Federation. *Neo-Yugoslavia is established. *South Korea annexes North Korea, and creates Korea. *Advanced AI operate within set parametres, and function on offworld colonies. *New viruses emerge, deadlier than current ones, but easily counteracted by new antibiotics with bacteria from Mars, Europa and Titan. *The Transcontinental bridge is constructed, spanning from Lisbon to Quebec, crossing through Eurasia and North America, crossing the Bering Sea. *Earth and the Moon are renamed to Terra and Luna respectively. *Superconductivity is achieved at room temperature, and is implemented in technologies everywhere. *Nations rely on nuclear fusion as much as they do now with fossil fuels. *FTL travel and communications are achieved during the height of the Terran Interstellar Empire. Bingers's Ideas *An economy crash will start in Australia *Russia and USA become good allies *cure for cancer is founded by America *Syria starts world war 3 After stealing nuclear weapons from France *2nd American civil war *China increases military budget *India and Egypt drops military budget to focus on the people's needs such as the health, traffic jams, food, water, sewage, garbage and so on *Nuclear power becomes banned in Belgium *Holo games start to be invented in Japan and spread across the world *The hover board starts to be fully working and is manufactured worldwide *nations with volcanoes switch from nuclear power geothermal power as they generate a lot of power near volcanoes *Sudan starts to break down and declares martial law LMB's Ideas *The war in Syria winds down, as the Rebels lose ground. *Daesh remains on the retreat after losing Mosul. *President Trump precipitates a short naval battle with Iran, worsening US-Iranian relations yet further, if such a thing were possible. *The United Kingdom waffles on Brexit, and eventually negotiates a departure from the European Union that could hardly be counted as such a thing - free movement of people, and free trade, both continue, with the only real change being the loss of UK representation in the European Parliament. The tabloids kick up a fuss, but the masses are placated. *Russia continues to slowly press Europe, which - lacking the guarantee of American Intervention, as a result of Trump's actions, allows Ukraine to collapse, and "vote" in a "fair" referendum, which Russia wins with 107% of the vote. *Trump's supreme court pick votes with the Republican judges, striking down gay marriage after a legal challenge from Texan lawmakers, and only the defection of Republican judges prevents Roe vs Wade from being repealed. *Come 2020, Donald Trump is defeated handily by the Democrat Candidate, name here. Despite his cries that the election was rigged, Trump's supporters notably fail to turn out in protest, or rebellion. *A Labour Minority Government forms, relying on the support of SNP, Green and Liberal Democrat MPs.